Kunoichi vs Shinobi : Battle of the Sexes
by Hieigirl17
Summary: During the summer heat Tenten comes up with a way to train but with fun. She invites the guys from the village as well as the sand siblings on a camping trip! For fun the guys decided to mess with the girls starting an all out battle! Just who is wittier?
1. Summer Heat

A/N: I really wanted to write a sleepover fic and this came into my mind! Yey!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Kunoichi vs. Shinobi : Battle of the Sexes

Chapter 1

The scorching summer heat was starting to get to Tenten as she sat on her doorstep completely bored.

The streets were bare due to this heat.

It seemed like there'd been less missions recently too.

Training didn't cease though.

Honestly, Tenten was quite tired of it.

She wished there was something they could do to train but have fun doing it.

With a sigh she stood to go inside, she might as well read.

She looked through her book collection and found nothing that really interested her.

She glanced down at the side-table where the newspaper lay.

There was an ad: Vacant campsite; call to reserve: 415-5906.

It was perfect! They got the training experience but still got to have their fun!

"But who to invite?"

She made a mental list:

Neji, definitely Neji

As for Lee? Why not?

Oh and Hinata

For her I'll invite Naruto

Sakura too

Sasuke's been back in Konoha for weeks

Oh how about Ino?

And Shikamaru

Kiba would probably come

Why not Shino

And Choji

Oh and Gaara

Temari

And finally Kankuro

That would conclude her list.

* * *

Word traveled fast about the adventure.

"I cannot believe you've come up with something so youthful Tenten!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"Are you going to come Neji?"

"Hn, I guess."

"What is this I hear?!" Guy appeared behind them. "The power of youth is at work!"

"Nothing." Tenten muttered.

"Tenten has planned a camping trip!" Lee reported.

"_Damn."_ She mentally cursed.

"I can't let my precious team go unattended! Allow your sensei to join you! I'll ask Kakashi to join us!"

"He just wants to compete with him." Neji whispered to her.

Tenten couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm off to make preparations!" Guy ran off.

* * *

Everyone met at the village gates around 3pm.

"Ok, so are we ready to go?" Tenten asked the entire group.

"I don't get why I have to be here." Sasuke pouted.

"Oh come on Sasuke! This'll be fun!" Naruto practically shouted.

"Shut up dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto was about to attack him.

"Guys come on. Stop fighting." Sakura stood in between them.

"Like I'd waste my time." Sasuke scoffed.

"You sure do talk big for someone who left Konoha because you were too weak." Kiba shot at him.

Sasuke sent an icy glare.

"Um, hey guys, can you calm it down?" Tenten tried to resolve things.

"_Maybe it's good that Guy-sensei and Kakashi- sensei are here."_

"Things will be fine back here." Sakura gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok , then let's head out."

* * *

It was dark when they finally made it out to the campsite.

There were two huge cabins, a sparkling lake, and the forest was thick.

"Girls in this cabin! Guys in this one!" Kakashi directed them.

Most of the girls groaned.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Tenten whispered.

Kakashi and Guy got to sleep in two of the back rooms while the guys had to sleep in the largest room.

"I don't know, I still think this trip is going to be as boring as staying in Konoha." Shikamaru yawned.

"Over half of us don't even want to be here." Sasuke groaned.

That was true, a lot of them only came because they were forced.

Even Neji had to admit that this was going to be a drag. (A/N: In the words of Shikamaru that is, lol)

* * *

"Well this is as boring as hell." Ino sighed.

"Come on, we could play truth or dare or something." Sakura tried to be optimistic.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I plan to have my fun." Tenten was peering out the window to make sure the coast was clear.

"What are you planning?" Temari questioned.

"I'm going to take a nice refreshing dip in the lake."

Tenten grabbed a towel and was about to head out the door.

"Don't you need a swim-suit?" Hinata murmured.

"No." She gave a devilish grin.

"Now you're talking!" Ino jumped up to join her.

"Anyone else coming?" Tenten offered.

"Sure." Temari grinned.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." Sakura joined the group.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata questioned.

"Don't worry Hinata, if you don't want to do it then you can come keep watch."

"I guess I'll do it." She choked out.

"Yes!" They all declared and headed down to the lake.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Neji broke the silence that had built at the other cabin.

"What?" Kiba joined him at the window. "Holy crap! They're undressing!"

At that statement all of them were up at the windows.

"What are they doing?!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Swimming, obviously." Neji replied.

"Is that Hinata?!" Naruto squinted.

"I have an idea." Neji smirked.

They listened intently.

"Let's go steal their clothes."

They were surprised that Neji had actually come up with something like that.

"I'm in." Sasuke was the first to speak up.

After they were all in agreement they all went down to the lake. Excluding Gaara and Shino that is.

As the girls were splashing and giggling they couldn't hear the guys approaching.

Quickly and silently the job was done.

The girls finally decided to head back.

"Hey, didn't we leave our clothes right here?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah." Ino stated.

Tenten peered up at the boys' cabin.

"I'm going to kill them." She glared.

Morning came upon the camp and everyone was alive.

The girls were wearing their pajamas when they joined everyone down at the lake as they were catching breakfast.

"Sensei, I don't think this is the best place to fish at, it seems unclean." Neji hinted at the previous night's events.

"Give them back." Tenten approached Neji.

"What ever are you talking about?"

"If you wanted to see me naked Neji then I could have given you an easier show." She brought her body closer to his causing him to blush lightly.

"Not interested." He regained his composure.

"Fine, but now it's war. A battle of the sexes!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Now I'm going to need some help on this story so if you have any ideas for really good pranks tell me them please!!


	2. Pictures of the Gay

A/N: Sorry for not updating quicker I've been going through some emotional trauma with my friends and sometimes even my family and it drives me absolutely crazy! Anyways, I'll try to update faster next time but I can't promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**

* * *

**

Kunoichi vs. Shinobi : Battle of the Sexes

Chapter 2

Guy and Kakashi insisted on a short training session for the day. Segregating the two arguing genders of course.

Kakashi went with the girls.

"So what's the plan Tenten?" Temari inquired.

"I'm not sure yet but I will get them back."

"What exactly happened last night?" Kakashi interrupted.

"We just went for a little swim." Sakura tried to cover up.

"The guys stole our clothes." Hinata admitted.

"To be young." Kakashi chuckled.

Ino was in deep thought. "Oh! I got it!"

She removed a bottle of pills and a tube of lickstick from her bag.

"We're not trying to kill them!" Tenten exclaimed.

"They're just sleeping pills."

"I get what you're saying! Oh! If you cover for me I'll be back in an hour!" Tenten grinned evilly.

"You were here the whole time." Kakashi whipped out one of his make out paradise books.

"Great! I'll be back shortly."

* * *

As promised she was back in an hour.

She set her bag down on the floor, revealing all the things she's purchased.

"Tenten, where did you get this stuff?" Hinata blushed.

"Don't ask. Hopefully you will never have to go there." Tenten replied.

"Oh this is going to be good." Ino smiled.

"Ok, here's the plan…"

* * *

Kiba sniffed his glass of water carefully.

"It's not poison, chill." Temari laughed.

"Have you decided to give up on the battle before it's begun?" Neji questioned.

"We realized that it was ridiculous. I mean we're friends right?"

With a shrug Naruto downed it.

He seemed normal so the guys decided it was ok and downed theirs too.

"How long?" Sakura whispered.

"They'll be out cold in two hours." Tenten whispered back.

For now they'd wait.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Lee yawned loudly.

"Me too." Kiba's speech was slow and groggy.

Within seconds they were all knock out on the wood floor.

About ten minutes later they moved in.

"Ok so we decided on Lee and Neji, Sasuke and Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji, Kiba and Shino, and Gaara and Kankuro?"

"That's the plan."

Tenten passed out a tube of lipstick to each of the girls.

"I'll work on Neji and Lee, Sakura you have Sasuke, Ino you have Shikamaru and Choji, Temari you can work out something with your brothers, Hinata you can have Naruto, and we'll all work on Kiba and Shino." (A/N: Those are basically the pairings. Besides Temari, she gets to be alone. Kiba and Shino are alone too.)

"Tenten, I don't want to embarrass Naruto."

"Think of it as the one shot you have to kiss Naruto." She winked.

Hinata's faced turned bright red but she nodded.

Tenten stripped Neji and Lee of their clothing, besides their boxers that is. (A/N: I'm shivering at the thought of a naked Rock Lee. SCARY!!)

She applied the lipstick to her own lips. She kissed up Neji's chest all the way up to his lips. She then went back to his throat.

"Tenten." He moaned.

"What the hell?!" She gasped.

Everyone stopped.

"Don't worry, it's just a side affect of the pills. They have appealing dreams and talk about them." Ino explained.

"You mean he's dreaming about me?"

"Yeah, a really sexy dream."

"Well let's get back to work."

Hinata was just sitting next to Naruto's body.

"Come on Hinata, if you do this I promise you I'll try and convince Naruto to go out with you." Sakura smiled.

She nodded.

"Here, use these." Sakura tossed her some leather and chains.

Hinata did as she was told. She decided not to use the lipstick.

"Sorry." She kissed his forehead.

"I like this look." Ino giggled and kissed Shikamaru's lips. She'd written obscene things with lipstick on his body. (A/N: I can't remember when we did this but when my sister still lived with us we did this to her fiancée except with permanent marker. It was pretty funny. You should have seen the looks that my parents gave him. LOL!)

After they'd finished up they'd taken out the cameras.

The pictures looked nice. Neji and Lee were together in bed cuddling, lipstick covering them. Naruto was being bond by leather and Sasuke was in a rather compromising position with him. (A/N: Keep in mind that everyone has been stripped down.) Choji had his arm around Shikamaru's waist with dirty words written on him. Gaara and Kankuro had make-up on and hugging. Lastly Kiba had a chain collar and the leather leash was tied around Shino's waist.

Blackmail was beautiful.

Now all they had to do was dump their clothing in the lake. It was all so perfect.

* * *

As the sun rose Kakashi and Guy headed into the main room to wake the boys up.

"What?!" Guy shouted.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think."

The guys all awoke at the shriek.

"Looks like they got you good." Kakashi picked up the copies of the photos they'd taken the night before and a note.

Neji sat up and grabbed the pictures and note.

_Don't worry we have copies. Oh and if you wish to retrieve your clothes you better start swimming._

Neji crumpled the note in his fist.

"We have to go get our clothes." Neji sat up. They helped each other out of their bindings if any and all headed out. The lip stick would wash of during their swim.

The girls and the two teachers were sitting around a fire cooking breakfast when the guys came back soaking went, clothes in hand.

"I trust you guys had a good night?" Tenten smiled innocently.

"I see we're not just playing anymore." Neji glared.

"Oh but darling we weren't ever playing."

"Well now that this little war has officially began does anyone want to place a wager?"

"Actually, I think that if the girls win Naruto should have to date Hinata." Sakura winked as the blushing girl beside her.

"What?! Me?" Naruto was somewhat shocked.

"Yes, you." Sakura smiled.

"That's fine. But if we win then you all have to be our servants for one week." Neji decided.

"Deal."

Tenten and Neji shook on it and headed their separate ways. For there was much planning to do and the best was yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Ok! Chapter two is done! It's so much fun to write these kinds of stories!! Thanks for reading and please, if anyone has some really good pranks tell me, eventually I run out of ideas, lol.


	3. Truth or Dare

* * *

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. With school I try to do what ever I can during break so once again sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3

Sometimes more than one head wasn't better than one. Neji kept drawing blanks, he had no idea what to do and the others weren't any help, honestly they made things worse. That was until Sasuke came up with a great idea.

"We should bug their cabin, using Shino's bugs of course. They'd be undetected."

Shino was actually excited that he'd finally been included in something.

"So that's the plan, we bug their cabin and find out everything. Simple enough. We'll do it tonight."

* * *

At the girls' cabin they'd started digging a ditch to prank the boys. They filled the ditch with water, animal droppings, dead animals, and finally covered it with leaves.

"There, we'll get around to using that eventually."

They cleaned up and went inside to plot.

* * *

As the teens finished up there dinner Shino planted the bug inside the girls' cabin. The bug had a small microphone attached to its body.

Just as he was exiting, everyone was coming back up to their cabins.

"Did you get it?" Sasuke whispered.

Shino nodded and they all filed inside with satisfied smirks adorning their faces.

* * *

For an hour or so nothing good was mentioned between the girls but then Ino had a suggestion.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She squealed.

All the guys gathered around the radio.

"Since I suggested it I'll go first! Sakura truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, we all knew you liked Sasuke when we were younger but how about now? He betrayed the village and is somewhat creepy in an attractive way."

"Sasuke…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well?"

"Yes, but honestly Sasuke doesn't care about me, or anyone else for that matter." Her voice now melancholy.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"God, you people are so depressing!" Temari shivered.

"Ok Sakura, now you ask someone."

"Ok, Hinata. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth I guess."

"How can you like Naruto?!" Ino blurted out.

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up.

"Uh, well, there's just something about him. He has strength. No matter how many times he's kicked down he's always able to stand back up. I admire him for that."

"Awwww!" The entire group cried out.

"Ok, well Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Umm…" Hinata pondered.

"Here, we all know there's something going on between you and Neji, we dare you to get him to kiss you. You have a three day time limit."

"Fine, it can't be that hard. Now, Temari, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is the rumor about you and Shikamaru true?"

"Depending, what's the rumor?"

"Are you two actually a couple?"

Ino couldn't help but cringe at that.

"No, not yet anyway." She gave a devilish smile.

Ino stood and went to the window for fresh air. She examined the window sill closely. She spotted a small black dot. She got closer only to discover it was one of Shino's bugs.

"Hey girls, wanna know what sounds like fun? We should compare breasts."

The other girls looked at her like she was crazy.

She held a finger to her lips and pointed to the bug.

The others smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" Tenten stood by Ino's side.

Those poor fools.

* * *

Traumatized. They were absolutely shocked. The world of a woman was a place a man should never tread.

"As bad as it is to admit, I really want to go over there." Kiba gulped.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at any of them again…" Kankuro was sweating.

"So full of youth…" Lee couldn't even say that with out shivering.

"I don't know, this all seems too suspicious…" Neji voiced his thoughts.

"Let's go find out, all of us. Unless you're afraid of seeing a naked woman." Sasuke taunted.

"Let's go!" Naruto declared, the rest following behind.

The whole gang silently tip-toed up to the window, oddly there were leaves coving the ground.

As they all huddled around the window they felt the ground under them get soft. They it broke through, soaking them in muddy gunk.

All the girls came and peered down into the pit.

"Sorry guys, no peep show tonight. Maybe next time." Ino winked before they all headed back into the cabin, leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

* * *

The guys finally managed to make it out of the pit and into the lake at sunrise.

"This sucks! How do we always manage to end up in the lake?" Choji groaned.

"Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

The two teachers and the girls were headed down for breakfast.

"Good morning!" Tenten smiled at the guys.

Neji avoided Tenten all together. To win her dare he had to kiss her and the only way that was happening was if she forfeited this little game.

"So guys, tonight we've decided to take a break. I swear, no tricks tonight. I mean if you agree to that too?" Tenten suggested, she planned to work on her dare.

"What happens if either of us break this agreement?" Gaara spoke about the war for the first time.

"We have to do one thing the other team wants."

"We accept." Neji agreed for everyone.

"Kay, it's a deal." Tenten shook Neji's hand.

* * *

The sun had set and there were billions of twinkling stars staring down at them. A warm fire had been started. Naturally someone had packed marshmallows.

Naruto sat in the sand joking around with the other guys.

Hinata sat across from them, alone.

Naruto stole a glance.

"_She really likes me? What should I do? What about Sakura? What am I talking about, she admitted she still loved Sasuke…Maybe I should go over there." _Naruto thought.

He found himself doing just that.

"Hey Hinata." He gave her a friendly grin.

"Naruto…"

"Marshmallow?" He offered.

"Thank you." She grabbed a random stick and lit the marshmallow aflame.

He examined her closely. She was definitely likable, even kind of cute.

"Come with me!" He took her hand and pulled her up.

"Naruto?"

"Come on, I have something I want to show you." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yes."

The two disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The rest of the girls joined the boys.

"Hey Neji, can you help me?" Tenten rushed over and whispered in his ear.

"With?"

"You'll see." She winked.

Neji arched his eyebrow in curiosity but followed her anyway.

* * *

Sasuke was still somewhat sore about the comment Sakura had made about him. He was very capable of loving someone. He did love someone, the one he wanted to help him restore the Uchiha clan, her. Sure he didn't always show it but the emotion was there.

"Sakura, I'm going for a walk, come."

"Uh, ok…" She was way beyond confused.

"A walk sounds nice, accompany me Shikamaru?" Temari smiled.

Ino scowled and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Naruto released Hinata's hand when they reached the top of a tall hill.

"It's the most amazing view ever, I like to come sleep up here."

"It's gorgeous."

Naruto frowned at Hinata.

"Why'd you say that stuff about me yesterday? Do you really feel that way?"

"Naruto, I always have."

He smiled at came closer to her. He guided her down to the grass. They laid down, starring up at the night sky.

Was this what love felt like?

* * *

Neji had followed Tenten deep into the forest.

"Tenten, what are we doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"You're not going to break our agreement are you?"

"No. Neji, when you look at me what do you see?"

"Huh?"

"With you I see a genius. Your amazing in ever aspect of your life. I feel as though you could never learn to love me the way I love you."

Neji was taken aback. "Love?"

"That's what I thought, you were never interested in me." She pouted. Her plan was flawless.

"No, I was just shocked. In all honesty, I've always felt something for you." That was the cold hard truth.

"Really?" She licked her lips. He was playing right into her plan.

It was as if he had no control of his body. He closed the gap between them.

"Neji." She whispered.

He stroked her cheek.

She closed the gap even further, capturing him in a powerful kiss. A woman was a dangerous weapon herself.

"You tricked me." He whispered as their kiss broke.

"Yeah, but you liked it right." She kissed him again.

"I guess this means you win."

She smiled and kissed him once more.

This had to be the best summer by far, but it wasn't yet over.

* * *

A/N: Sweet huh? I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. I know how Ino's feeling and it sucks. Oh well, it'll all be fixed. Plus Sasuke and Sakura! I really wish I would have included Sai in this, maybe next time… Anywho, thanks for reading and please review. I'll try to update quicker next time. Oh, and sorry for making Naeji so vulnerable but I couldn't resist!


	4. Your Worst Enemy

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for updating late! I don't know what's wrong with me! Anyways, Janet pointed out to me last chapter that I spelt Neji wrong, whoops! I swear it will never happen again! DON'T KILL ME!!

Disclaimer: Um, yeah, still don't own Naruto, maybe one day…

Chapter 4

Ino sat atop the cabin roof and stared out across the lake where Shikamaru and Temari were talking.

"It's a nice night." Temari smiled.

Shikamaru didn't respond.

"Shikamaru! I want to take our relationship one step further!"

Shikamaru was taken aback.

"What do you say? Everyone sees the chemistry between us."

"I don't know Temari, dating isn't really my thing."

"This all has to do with that slut Ino doesn't it?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true! She flirts with everyone!"

"Ino can be a little extreme sometimes but she's still my teammate and a close friend!"

"Whatever Shikamaru, I have know idea what I ever saw in you. Have fun with your whore!" Temari stormed off.

All Shikamaru could do was fall back into the sand and smile.

Ino had no idea what had been said but she knew things didn't look good.

* * *

Sasuke stared out at the full moon reflecting off the lake.

Sakura stood beside him in silence.

"I need your help Sakura." He murmured.

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke was asking her for help, it was out of character for him.

"I'm the last Uchiha left. Will you help me rebuild my clan?"

Sakura's face turned bright red, was he really asking her to give him children? She was only a teenager after all.

"Sasuke?"

Before another word could be spoken Sasuke closed the gap between them engaging her in a hot kiss.

Their relationship was about to get a lot hotter.

* * *

Tenten and Neji had made their way back to the bonfire site.

Naruto and Hinata had still not returned, Sasuke and Sakura were still out, Temari was back, but Ino and Shikamaru were also no where to be found.

"Where have you two been off to?" Kiba gave a devilish smile.

"We were just negotiating." Tenten smiled before sitting down.

"Yes, just negotiating." Neji put his arm around her shoulders.

What an amazing trip.

* * *

Ino heard footsteps approach her, it was Shikamaru.

"You women have caused me all kinds of problems today." He sat down beside her.

"Really, so I take it your date with Temari didn't go well?"

"Date?"

"Come on Shikamaru, you two are always together."

"Why does everyone seem to think that?!"

"Because it's true!"

"Are you jealous Ino?"

She didn't even acknowledge his question.

"Come on don't be that way. You know I've always felt something towards you." He whispered, a light pink blush spreading across his face.

She stared at his with wide eyes.

"You look surprised."

"I had no idea."

"Whatever, just don't make a big deal about it." His blush deepened.

Ino threw her arms around Shikamaru.

He rubbed his nose in her soft blonde hair and held her tightly.

Out of nowhere she laughed.

"What?" He pulled away.

"I didn't expect this from you." She giggled.

"Women, I try to tell you how I feel and then you go and laugh at me."

"I love you so much." She rested her head against his chest.

He smiled and pulled her closer.

"I love you too."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura returned to the campsite, their clothes slightly ruffled from their previous activities.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire now, at peace for the first time since their arrival.

Kakashi and Guy came upon the scene.

"Good, I think this training session has finally been completed." Kakashi smiled.

Everyone was surprised. What was he talking about?

"At first, I didn't much think anything could come out of this trip but when you began this little contest you proved me wrong."

"Huh?" They all said in unison.

"Konoha has been under attack many times but somehow we've managed to pull through each time. Konoha's strong and the only one capable of taking down Konoha is Konoha. Believe it our not your comrades are your toughest enemy. If you can take them down, you can take down anyone."

"So you're saying this trip was a good thing?"

"Yes, tonight is your last night so enjoy it while it lasts."

Kakashi and Guy both took off.

It would be a trip that would be forever engraved in their memories.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I might make another chapter, I might not. But if this is the end, thanks a lot to everyone!


	5. A Final Prank

A/N: Ok! I decided to make another chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…(sigh)

* * *

**Kunoichi vs. Shinobi: Battle of the Sexes**

Chapter 5

It was late into the night and both the boys and girls were fast asleep.

But little did they know that outside there was something so sinister going on.

* * *

As the light of the sun filled the campsite everyone was getting their things together to leave.

Kakashi and Guy were up on the trail, waiting for their students to join them.

The girls and guys both exited their cabins at the same time.

Thinking all the tricks were done and over with they stepped onto the path without looking first. All at once they lost their footing and slid down into the lake.

Kakashi and Guys stood looking over them with proud smirks on their faces.

They'd laid down slick goopy stuff over on the path that led down to the lake.

"We couldn't resist."

* * *

A/N: Ok! That's officially the end. I know it was short but I had to bring Kakashi and Guy into this! Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
